<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Madam by FrackFrickFrolick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643747">Madam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrackFrickFrolick/pseuds/FrackFrickFrolick'>FrackFrickFrolick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Fallen Angel Dream, Fallen Angel Philza, Gen, Hybrid Niki | Nihachu, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Niki is not strong, Niki | Nihachu-centric, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Winged Wilbur Soot, but she will be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrackFrickFrolick/pseuds/FrackFrickFrolick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The crisp air pelted Technoblade's face and the snow crunched underneath his feet. He took in a moment to just look around at the mountain pass around him and thought for a second. </p><p>There's a river to the side, good for traveling. There was a decent sized forest to the left of it, more than enough wood that could be used to start building his new base. There was a decent size of land to the side of the river, it could possibly be used for farming. Not to exaggerate but this place would be almost perfect for his future base-</p><p>The was a curse and a large thump from behind him. Technoblade sighed. </p><p>Almost perfect. </p><p>He turned and glared at the pink hair sticking over the snow bank. </p><p>'YAY SHE'S STILL HERE, NIKI POG!!!'<br/>'FollowedBlade'<br/>'eeeeeeeee'</p><p>Techno wondered if it was too late to kill off the pitiful creature. </p><p>Or: Techno training Niki pog?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Luke | Punz, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo &amp; Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Madam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenpickelsticks/gifts">eatenpickelsticks</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_c/gifts">Anon_c</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the ending scene of the book, when I get to it in the story my writing will be way better and I'll just rewrite it lol. </p><p>Just prologue forshadowing shit babes. Don't take it seriously. </p><p>Also, all of you know Eatenpickelsticks? How would y'all feel if she wrote this with me? I'm okay but she can make me god.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Under maitence. Will be amazing shortly. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cannot write at all, all the ideas, and for what?</p><p>Bye bitches, it's cry time. </p><p>If you saw a typo, No &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>